


貴種恋愛譚

by nijisousaku



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nijisousaku/pseuds/nijisousaku
Summary: S5途中とS6最後です。Missing-scene ficlets of S5 and S6.





	1. 貴種恋愛譚

　演技には自信がある。  
　マット・ホルツを庇うために血に飢えた演技をし（1-3）、さらにチームメイトから長期間ＰＴＳＤを隠し続けたという、実績すらある。  
　だが、今回の相手は処世術と心理操作に長けた一国の皇子だ。自分の決断に説得力を持たせる演技ができるかは、わからなかった。  
　檻の中で座っていたロトーは、部屋に入ってきたシロを見て片眉をあげた。  
「他のメンバーは？」  
「作戦の準備と点検を行っている」とシロは応えた。実際は作戦に向けて仮眠を取っているはずだが、それはロトーの知る必要のない情報だ。  
「なら、今は二人きりだな」とロトーは首を傾げ、歯をみせて笑った。それは恐ろしく魅惑的な笑みだった。今までのロトーの言動を知らなければ、口説き文句にさえ聞こえただろう。「頼むよ。私を人身御供にするつもりなら、作戦の概要くらいは教えてくれてもいいんじゃないか？」  
「教えるつもりでここまで来た」  
　シロのその返答は予想していなかったらしく、ロトーはかすかに目を見開いた。「それは独断か？」  
「そうだ」とシロは応えた。  
　ロトーはまじまじとシロの表情を観察したのち、座ったまま後ろのガラスにもたれかかった。ここに一人でいてロトーは寂しくないのだろうか、とシロは脳裏で考えた。革命軍の助けになっている男の処遇としてふさわしく無いように思われはじめた。孤独と焦燥を煽ることが、監獄の役目の一つであるのは確かなのだが。  
「私を信頼するとはな」  
「お前の言うことは信じていない」とシロは言葉を否定した。「お前の部下にプイグ星が襲われたのを覚えているからな（3-2）」  
「手厳しいな」とロトーは眉をひそめた。先ほどからロトーは自分が善人のように振る舞っているが、自分が植民地政策に賛成の立場だということを忘れたのだろうか、とシロは訝しんだ。ガルラの皇子は、現代地球人とは倫理観がズレているのかもしれない。  
「だが、ともに歩む覚悟はある」とシロは、檻の一部に扉を開けた。左手に持っていたベイヤードを差し出す。「隠し持っておけるか？」  
　ロトーは少しためらった後、頷いてベイヤードを受け取った。ロトーが上着の裾の下にベイヤードを隠すのを確認したのち、シロは檻の壁を閉じた。  
これでロトーが裏切ったら、チームの皆を危険に晒すことになる。だが、上司を取り戻せる確率を高めるためなら、そしてザルコンを倒すためなら、悪魔とも取引する所存だった。  
　ロトーにとっても良い取引のはずだ。  
「ヴォルトロンのリーダーとして約束しよう。ピッジの父親の奪還に協力するのなら、チームの一員として迎え入れる」  
ロトーは黙ってシロを見つめ続けている。待っているのだ；シロが独断で取引に来た理由、ベイヤードを渡された理由、そして作戦に命を賭すべき理由を。シロはかすかに笑みを浮かべてみせた。  
「そして、ザルコンの息の根を止めるのなら、王にしてやろう」

 

　そして、皇子は父親を倒した。

 

　ヴォルトロンをクラル・ゼラへ派遣する要請を断られたシロは、ブリッジから自室に戻っていた。腹を立てながらも寝台で装備の点検をしていると、部屋の扉に来訪者の通知が浮かぶ。コマンドキーで扉を開けると、ロトーが立っていた。ブリッジからシロを追って来たらしい。  
　シロは片眉を上げ、ロトーを中へ通した。  
「私にベイヤードを渡して、まずい立場になったんじゃないか？」と、ロトーに揶揄される。  
　王にする、との約束がすでに破られたように振る舞うロトーに、シロは眉をしかめた。  
「心配しなくても、クラル・ゼラには連れて行く」  
「今度も独断か？」  
「ああ」  
　ロトーはシロを危ぶんでいるのか、片眉をあげて見せた。「たまに、君がどちら側かのスパイではないかと思うことがあるよ」  
「俺はスパイじゃない」  
「どうだか。──君の参考までに言っておくと、私はスパイを泳がせておけるタイプではない（4-3）。下手な真似はしないほうがいい」  
「俺を脅しているのか？」  
「脅される心当たりがあるのかな？」  
　ロトーは、純粋にこの会話を楽しんでいるといった風に、あわく微笑んでみせた。シロは不快感を押し隠した。ふだんティーンエイジャーに囲まれていると自分の影響力を過大評価してしまうが、ロトーと話していると、自分もただの若者であり、充分な経験や威厳がないことを思い知らされる。  
「俺は──チームを裏切ったりはしない。ただ、姫は今まで何度か、判断を過ちそうになったことがあるから……」言いたいことがずれていることに気づき、シロはそこで言葉を切った。  
　シロとて、自分がアルーラよりも判断に優れているとは思っていない。センダックに、壊れている、と言われたことを覚えている（1-5）。お前のようなモンスターは騎士になれない、とも（1-9）。それらの言葉から逃れることは、まだできていない。しかし──。  
「ザルコンの世を終わらせることができるのに、慎重策には頼っていられない。それに、ガルラ人の評価に関して姫は信頼できない。マルモラの剣のことも、キースのことも」  
　無言でロトーに先を促される。あまり多くの情報を渡すのは憚られたが、シロは言葉を続けた。ロトーはこの作戦に、文字通り命を懸けているのだ。  
「アルーラ姫は、並行世界のアルテアの末裔に、アルテア人ではないと言ったことがある（3-4）。──それなのに、ガルラの血を引くというだけで、姫は俺の部下をガルラ人として見はじめた（2-9）。そういう人なんだ」  
「確かに、私がアルテアの血を引いていると言っても、彼女は私をアルテア人だとは言わないだろうな（5-6）」ロトーはどこか諦めたような声でそう言い、収納庫へ向かって歩き出した。そういえば、フェイヴ星の説明をしているロトーの言葉は、ガルラと自分を切り離したがっているように聞こえたな（5-4）、とシロは先ほどの出来事を思い出した。アルテアの血を引いているというのは、仮定ではなく事実なのかもしれない。  
　他の船員に見つからないように収納庫までロトーを誘導する。ロトーはライオンの中に入ると、シロの座っている操縦席の背凭れに左腕をかけ、シロの操作を物珍しげに覗き込んできた。敵に手の内を見せているようで不満だが、他に部屋があるわけではない。目的地に着くまで耐えるしかないだろう。  
　ライオンが発進すると同時に、ロトーは再び口を開いた。  
「地球人にはわからないかもしれないが、アルーラ姫の言動には一貫性がある。アルテア人は血統以外のアイデンティティが必要だが、ガルラ人は血を引いているかどうかで機械的に判断される括りなんだ」  
　ロトーがアルーラを弁護する理由はいくつか思いついた。だが、その検証をする前にと、シロは「どういうことだ？」と尋ねた。  
「ガルラ帝国の文化では、ガルラの血を引いていないものの権利がほぼない；有り体に言えば、建物へのアクセス権などが得られない。しかしそれは逆に、ガルラの血を少しでも引いていると最低限のアクセス権を得られるということでもある」  
「それは知っている。キースはガルラ船へアクセスできていた」  
「もともとガルラ帝国は、他星との交流が盛んで（3-7）、バイレイシャルの子供も多かった。私の父がアルテア人と結婚した（3-7）のも、その風潮に拍車をかけただろう」それではこの男は本当にアルテア人の血を引いているのだ。「子供の多くは、ガルラ人として豊かなガルラ帝国で暮らすことを選んだ。ガルラ星が無くなって（3-7）移動型民族になり、さらに植民地帝国となってからは、他種族との子供がさらに多くなった」  
　ロトーの部下を思い出す。揃って紫の肌の、しかし多彩な特徴を持つ戦士たちは、他種族にルーツを持っているガルラ人だろう。ロトー自身もはみ出し者として帝国で扱われていたことから考えると、あまり帝国内での地位は高くなさそうだった。  
　同情してなるものか、と思う。  
「加えて、ガルラ星の破壊に伴って人口が少なくなっている。ロボットの製造（5-1）や奴隷の継ぎ足しも間に合っていない。国民の純血とやらを追求する贅沢は、ガルラ帝国には無いんだ。だから、最初にも言った通り、ガルラの血の入った人物のことを、植民地の人間はガルラ人と呼ぶ」  
　シロは顔をしかめた。「言いたいことがわからない」  
「私が言いたいのはこうだ：よそ者で無知な君に、アルテア人の、そしてガルラ人の考えを完全に理解するのは不可能だ」  
「お前は理解できるって？」とシロは皮肉ったが、ロトーはにべもなく頷いた。  
「私は、アルーラは信頼できる人だと思う。どんなに私情に揺れても、最後には正しい判断をするだろう」  
「つまり、俺はアルーラ姫の許可を取るべきだったと言いたいのか」  
　シロは後ろを振り返って質問した。ロトーは、目の前のスクリーンに現れたフェイヴ星から目を離さずに返事をした。「姫は君の独断を許すだろうと言っているんだ」  
　ロトーが部下に裏切られて城に流れ着いた（4-5）ことを、否応もなく思い出した。ロトーは、アルーラを自分に、その部下たちを今のシロに重ねているのだろうか。  
　その思考を振り払うように、シロは操縦に集中した。ライオンが他の戦艦に見つからないよう、スピードを下げる。フェイヴ星の周りは多くの船で囲まれていた。フェアな戦いの場とは言い難いだろう。  
「俺はライオンに残っていて大丈夫か？」と尋ねる。一緒に降りて援護することはできないが、それでもロトーだけを送り出すのは気が引けた。ロトーはシロよりも背は高いかもしれないが、ガルラ人の平均身長には遠く及ばないだろう。数分後には敵の捕虜に成り果てるかもしれないが、今は協力者だ。勝算も無いまま危険にさらすことなどできない。  
　ロトーはシロの申し出を鼻で笑った。  
「確かに、チャンピオン（1-3）が傍にいると心強いかもしれないな。だが、私もコロッセウムで勝った身だ（3-1）。助太刀は不要と、格好をつけさせてくれ」  
　シロはその返答に虚をつかれた。シロを安心させるための嘘だろうか。しかし、あの場所は多くのガルラ人の社交場や娯楽になっており、マルモラの剣も監視している。一瞬でバレる可能性のある嘘をつくメリットが思いつかない。  
「……皇子がよく、あんな場所に潜り込めたな」  
　シロは小さな声でひとりごちた。自分以外にコロッセウムの生還者がいるのは、不思議な気分だった。さらに不思議なことに、その男はこれから皇帝になるのだ。  
「アルテア人は他種族の特徴を真似ることができる（1-10）。剣奴のふりをして競技場に紛れ込むなど、わけないことだ」  
　ロトーはそう言って笑った。柔らかな声だった。シロは地球人の特徴を真似たロトーを思わず想像し、喉を鳴らした。この皇子はアルーラのような暖色系の肌が、よく似合うことだろう。  
　シロは無言でライオンを前に進めた。  
　演技には自信がある。皇子に感じはじめてしまった愛着を、仲間に押し隠すことは可能だろう。ただ、この気持ちをいつまでロトーに知られずにおけるかは、シロには分からなかった。  
　知られるわけにはいかない。相手は心理操作に長けた、一国の皇帝なのだから。


	2. 身体与奪権

キースがシロに話しかけてきたのは、食料の補給のために元ガルラ植民星の市場に立ち寄った時だった。シロはその時ひとりで広場のベンチに座り、マーケットに向かった面々が帰るのを待っていた。この体に戻ってからというもの毎日が気怠く、それを周りに気取られないようにする気力も残ってはいなかった。  
　この星の気候は地球に似ており、そよぐ風が気持ちよかった。地球の環境は唯一かつ奇跡だ、という基礎教育で何度も習った言葉を思い出す。地球の常識は、すでに遠くなってしまった。  
　ぼんやりと人ごみを見守るのにも飽き、目線を遠くにやると、キースがこちらに向かってくるのが視認できた。手に持った紙袋を見るに、ハンクに課せられた買出しのノルマは達成できたらしい。  
　キースはシロの目の前に立った。そして、シロの腕のついていない右肩を痛ましそうに見ながら、「痛くはないのか」と尋ねた。シロはただ首を振った。  
　シロは自分の義腕に何が起こったのか、まだ誰にも聞かされていなかった。だがそのするどい切れ口と、キースの態度から推測はしていた。  
　キースはシロに失望されることをひどく恐れていて、仕方のないことでもすぐに自責の念にさいなまれる。落ち着いてキースの口から顛末を聞くことができるのは、もう少し先のことになるだろう。  
「あのとき言ったことについて話したいんだ」とキースの言葉は続いた。  
「あのとき？」  
「シロが気絶する前、俺が言ったこと」  
　そう問いかけてきたキースはもう華奢な子供ではなく、シロは自身が失ったキースとの時間について考えた。それはクローンがキースと過ごした時間でもあった。  
　シロは「覚えていない」と打ち明けた。自身がクローンの意識を食いつぶしたらしいことを知らせるのは、つらいことだった。キースを含めたチームみんなが彼を慕ったように、シロも彼のことは好ましく思っていた。「仲間を助けたい」とブラックライオンに──シロに──縋ったあの彼が、もう戻ってこないことを信じたくはなかった。あの男は何も悪くないのに。騎士になり、みんなの役に立ちたいだけの、ただの青年だったのに。  
　シロは、自身が冷酷な男だと知られることを恐れた。保身を考えてしまう自分を嫌悪した。そして何よりも、キースの失望を恐れた。  
　キースの反応は淡白なものだった。彼は「わかった」とだけ返し、シロの隣に座った。  
　キースはシロさえいればどうでもいいのかもしれない。  
『私を離さないで』の主人公、『月に囚われた男』の主人公のことが思い出される。キースの隣にいて成長を見守りたいという身勝手は、クローンの体を利用してまでも、はたして叶えられていいものだろうか。  
　シロには、自らがひどく傲慢に思われた。シロは元来優しい気質の男だった。自分のせいで人が死んだことには耐え切れなかった。  
「キース、すまない」  
「何に謝ってるんだ」  
「きみの言ったことを覚えていない。覚えている彼は、いなくなってしまった」  
「覚悟していたことだ」というキースの返事を、シロはなぜか信じられなかった。  
「どうして俺のほうを選んだんだ？　常にきみの隣にいたのは彼だ。同じ容姿、同じ性格、同じ記憶なんだ。どうして彼を殺したんだ？」  
　シロの声は低かったが、ぎょっとするほど悲痛に響いた。表面を取り繕うのは、得意なほうだと自負していた。血に飢えた演技力でマット・ホルツを救い、信頼されるリーダーの演技でPTSDを患ったことを押し隠してきたのだ。しかし、もう限界なのかもしれない。十代の子供のリーダーをしていると忘れてしまうが、シロは完璧から程遠いのだ。  
「殺してない」とキースは言った。  
「彼は死んだだろう！」  
　キースは首を振った。「シロと入れ替えに、彼の意識はブラックライオンにあるんだ」  
　シロは初めて、キースのことを恐ろしいと感じた。

 

　その日の就寝時間、シロはブラックライオンに近づいた。いろいろなことがあった後で、ブラックライオンの中に入るのは躊躇われた。もう二度と出てこられないような錯覚すら覚えた。だが、ブラックの前に立つと彼女は口を開けたので、中に歩み入るしかなくなる。  
　気づくとシロは見覚えのある闇の中に立っていた。目の前に、自分とそっくりな、しかし黒髪の男の姿が浮かび上がる。そのイメージが自分の想像の産物であることはわかっていた。その証拠に自身の右手を見下ろすと、そこには生身の腕がぶら下がっていた。  
意識体は容姿を持たない。  
「なあ」とシロは目の前の男に語りかけた。「この体に戻ってくれないか」  
「君をまたここに閉じ込めることはできない」とコピーは苦笑した。  
「だけど、これは君の体だ。頼むよ」  
「キースは君に愛していると言ったんだ。俺にじゃない」  
　それがキースのほのめかした《最後に話したこと》への言及であることを、シロは不思議なほどすんなりと理解した。「俺に言ったわけじゃない。聞いたのは君だ」と主張する。  
「君に言ったんだよ」とコピーは再び訴えた。  
「どうしてそれが分かるんだ」  
「キースが君を選んだからだ」実行犯はアルーラでも、シロの意識の移し替えを望んだのはキースだ。あのときシロの生殺与奪権を握っていたのはキースだった。「──俺たちにとってはキースの選択が全てだ。そうだろう？」  
　シロを今まで何度も救ってきたのはキースだ。シロがもっとも信頼しており、愛しているのもキースだった。だが、これで良いのだろうか。  
　思考が霞んで正常な判断ができない。


End file.
